Imcapaz de dizer
by Leh Paravel
Summary: Sempre sonhei com essas palavras mais eu nunca achei que as ouviria de verdade. Sinopse um pouco ruim mais a historia é legal


_Oi pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic e se lerem, por favor, me falem se fui bem ou mal. Obrigada_

_PS: contem alguns spoilers do manga mais são bem poucos._

_Aproveitem:)_

**Luffy's Pov**

Dois anos haviam se passado. E pensar que fazia dois anos que não via seus amigos: Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Robin, Nami... Quando esse nome lhe veio à mente sentiu um aperto no peito, e sua mente foi preenchida com imagens de sua navegadora.

- O que ta acontecendo?Eu não deveria estar sendo tão egoísta por pensar somente em um dos meus amigos. Estou preocupado com todos eles e não só com ela.

E quem disse que sua mente lhe dava ouvidos? Como se fosse pra provocar, a quantidade de imagens aumentou e lançou-se contra ele.

- Ahhhh! Pare com isso.

- Parar o que Luffy?

Assustou-se com a voz, mais se acalmou quando viu de quem era. Boa Hancock, havia se esquecido de que ainda estava no navio das piratas Kuja, a caminho do Arquipélago Saboady.

- Hancock, desculpe se assustei você. Não foi nada, só estou ansioso pra ver meus amigos de novo.

- Tudo bem, estamos quase chegando, se prepare.

Luffy não ligou muito para o que Hancock havia falado, sua mente estava no momento pensando em uma certa navegadora ruiva.

**Nami's Pov **

Dois anos... Será que eles mudaram muito? Ela mesma acha que mudou um pouco nesses anos. Será que ele mudou? Será que ele ainda se lembrava dela? Com certeza que sim, os amigos eram tudo pra ele...

- Que saudade...

-oioioioioioioioioioi garotinha, estava te procurando, venha. Nós chegamos ao Arquipélago Saboady. Vamos descer.

- Esta bem, já vou indo, me de só um minuto. – dizia Nami enquanto arrumava suas coisas. Aquela foi sua casa por dois anos e tinha que admitir que sentiria falta dela e das pessoas que moravam naquela "ilha"– Eu aprendi tanto aqui. Adeus e obrigada.

OOO

Depois de conhecerem os mugiwaras falsos e lutarem com uns caras da marinha, Luffy, Zoro e Sanji chegaram ao navio em grande estilo, ou seja, voando e caindo direto sobre ele. Zoro apenas sorriu, Sanji teve um hiper sangramento nasal literalmente, e Luffy olhou e viu que todos os seus nakama, inclusive Nami que agora estava muito mais que bela, estavam aqui. Ele até pode entender o por que de Sanji ter saído voando novamente.

**Luffy's Pov **

"É realmente muito bom ver que todos estão bem depois de dois anos. Nami... Você esta linda, seu cabelo cresceu tanto. Mal posso esperar para sentir aquele aroma de laranjas de novo"- pensava enquanto admirava Nami – Que bom que todos vieram, e me desculpem por terem que aceitar meu egoísmo durante esses dois anos.

- Você acha que isso só começou há dois anos? – zombou Ussop - Isso vem bem antes de dois anos atrás.

- Já estamos acostumados – falou Sanji.

- Então VAMOS ZARPAR!

- CERTO!

**Nami's Pov**

"É tão bom te ver de novo, você aparentemente não mudou muito exceto essa cicatriz em seu peito. E também pude notar um certo ar de maturidade em você. Bem, não importa. Se eu puder te ver de novo é mais que suficiente."

OOO

**Luffy & Nami's Pov**

Depois das aventuras na ilha dos tritões, Luffy e Nami ficaram felizes com os próprios desempenhos, pois agora sabiam que tinham poder suficiente para proteger aqueles há quem amavam. Mais isso ainda não era suficiente pra nenhum dos dois. Eles não só queriam proteger um ao outro mais sim queriam estar todos os dias até quando fosse possível.

- Luffy, como foi os seus últimos dois anos? – temos que aproveitar enquanto estamos sozinhos e ficar mais a vontade – você ainda não nos falou nada e... Estava curiosa.

Luffy olhou-a intensamente. Não tinha certeza se realmente era aquilo que ela queria falar.

- É-é que eu e provavelmente todos ficamos preocupados depois que soubemos o que aconteceu com você e seu irmão.

Agora Luffy a encarava com os olhos arregalados, havia se esquecido de que o incidente naquele dia foi conhecido por todo o mundo. Nami percebeu o que falou e tentou se desculpar, porém Luffy fez um gesto mostrando que estava tudo bem.

- Não precisa se preocupar, já superei isso e mesmo sabendo que eu não pude salvar o meu irmão... Descobri que ainda tinha pessoas que precisavam de mim, que poderia protegê-las e que havia uma delas que eu precisava proteger mais do que qualquer outra.

O coração de Nami acelerou. Desde quando ficava tão nervosa? Será porque que tinha medo de não ser essa pessoa?

- E... Quem seria essa pessoa?

Luffy a encarou intensamente. Como se estivesse procurando algo. Pegou uma das mãos de Nami e chegou bem perto dela.

- Essa pessoa é vo-

- LUUUFY, NAAAMI! Venham almoçar – chamou Ussop

-"Maldito Ussop"- pensaram ambos.

- Melhor irmos – disse Luffy.

- Espere – falou Nami segurando a camisa de Luffy – que tal se conversarmos mais tarde?

Luffy virou pra Nami e sorriu. Deu aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava.

- Claro. Agora vamos, to com fome.

Nami ficou pensativa durante todo o almoço, mal tocou na comida que parecia deliciosa por sinal.

- A comida não esta boa hoje Nami-san? – perguntou um preocupado Sanji.

- Esta deliciosa Sanji-kun. Eu é que não estou com muita fome hoje. Mais não se preocupe, estou bem. – falou Nami saindo da mesa.

- Talvez você fique com fome mais tarde, farei algo caso fique com fome mais tarde.

- Obrigada Sanji-kun – respondeu Nami.

Nami saiu da cozinha e deu de cara com Luffy que não parecia muito animado.

- O que aconteceu Luffy? – perguntou fingindo um sorriso.

- Tudo bem com você? – ignorando a pergunta de Nami. – Você não comeu nada.

Nami ficou sem palavras. Desde quando Luffy se tornou tão esperto? O quanto ele mudou nesses dois anos?

- Eu só não estava com fome. Não tem porque se preocupar. Então até mais tarde.

- Espera Nami. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- O que é?

- É uma surpresa. Pode confiar em mim.

- Eu confio em você.

**Nami's pov**

Luffy cobriu meus olhos e depois tive a sensação de voar pelo navio. Quando ele tirou a faixa, fiquei maravilhada. Estávamos no topo do maior mastro do navio, a vista era linda, nunca vi coisa igual.

- Lu-luffy! É-é-é... Lindo

- É um dos lugares que mais gosto no navio. Queria mostrar ele pra você porque eu sei que gosta de ver o mar.

- Eu adorei Luffy! Obrigada.

- E nós podemos conversar porque ninguém consegue vir aqui alem de mim.

- C-certo.

Ele quer tanto conversar comigo que não quer que ninguém interrompa?

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa Luffy?

- Pode.

- Em qual ilha você caiu depois de ser lançado?

- Eu cai na Amazon Lily.

Estremeci.

- Você quer dizer aquela ilha onde só são permitidas mulheres?

- Isso.

- Você conheceu a imperatriz pirata Boa Hancock?

- Sim. Ela me ajudou a entrar em Impel Down pra salvar meu irmão. - sorriu Luffy olhando pra mim. Ele não fazia idéia da raiva que eu estava sentindo em relação aquela mulher.

- E... Você gostou dela? – quase cuspindo as palavras

- Por que quer saber essas coisas Nami? – perguntou Luffy de forma quase inocente.

- E-eu só estava curiosa – desde quando eu gaguejo?

- Fico feliz que se preocupe comigo desse jeito – disse Luffy olhando para o céu.

-Eu sempre me preocupo com você – como tive coragem de dizer isso?

- É verdade? Você realmente se preocupa comigo?

**Luffy's Pov**

Eu realmente ouvi isso? A Nami se preocupa comigo?

- É verdade? Você realmente se preocupa comigo?

- Claro que eu me preocupo, porque eu, quer dizer, porque você é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim.

- Nami. Você ta muito vermelha "mais esta tão linda"- se eu não fizer isso agora, vou me socar – Nami, eu trouxe você aqui porque queria te dizer uma coisa.

Pela expressão dela, notei que estava completamente nervosa. Mais se eu não falar, vou explodir com esse sentimento que descobri só depois que me separei de você Nami. Se você não me corresponder tudo bem, mais eu preciso falar.

**Nami's pov**

Ai meu Deus! Será que ele vai dizer o que estou pensando que vai dizer? Porque se ele não me disser digo. Não importa se ele não me corresponder. Pelo menos vou colocar pra fora tudo o que eu sinto por ele.

- Pode me dizer Luffy. - ele esta tão nervoso. Que bonitinho.

- E-e-eu... Eu

BOOM. Foi o estrondo que ouvi e depois tudo aconteceu tão rápido que quando notei estava em um dos braços de Luffy enquanto o outro segurava uma bola de canhão.

Luffy's pov

Bem a tempo. Mais um pouco e essa maldita bola de canhão teria acertado Nami em cheio.

- Você esta bem Nami? – vê-la em meus braços foi uma das melhores sensações que já tive.

- Estou sim Luffy. Mais importante que isso, temos que proteger o navio. Melhor... Nós descermos. Seremos alvos fáceis se ficarmos aqui. – falou Nami com o rosto completamente vermelho. Como ela poderia ficar mais linda?

- Tem razão.

E de fato estávamos sofrendo um ataque de um capitão da marinha.

- Mugiwara no kaisoku dan, entreguem-se ou morrerão na mão do capitão Albert Tokachi da 123 esquadra da marinha.

- Que nome mais estranho você tem hein capitão.

- Você não tem direito nenhum de falar do meu nome que por sinal é melhor que eu seu.

- Ei Luffy! Você cuida disso sozinho? – perguntou Zoro lá de baixo.

- Claro – gritei de volta. - primeiro vamos descer você Na-

Levei um susto, Nami me puxou pela gola e agora estava me beijando docemente. Levei um tempo até notar o que estava acontecendo, mais consegui corresponder aprofundando da melhor maneira que pude. Nos separamos, não porque queríamos mais sim porque não tínhamos mais fôlego.

- Tome cuidado e volte pra mim.

Não poderia estar mais feliz. Nami me correspondia e ainda havia me beijado.

- Eu prometo

Nami's pov

Luffy descera-me até o convés do navio e me beijou de novo. Comecei a pensar que não poderia pedir mais nada, a pessoa que eu amava me correspondia, essa pessoa salvou não só minha vida como também a de todos da minha ilha e nos libertou, e se não fosse por essa pessoa eu não estaria aqui.

- O que você esta pensando?

Quase pulei de susto, virei de costas e Luffy já tinha voltado. Olhei para o navio da marinha e ele estava completamente destruído.

- Tenho a impressão que você exagerou um pouco. – disse me virando em sua direção.

- Eles quase feriram a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Não podia deixar barato – falou Luffy fechando os punhos com força.

- Ei. - disse colocando a mão em seu rosto – você não vai me perder, e se lembre que você me protegeu durante esses anos todos, você me protegeu antes e vai continuar só que dessa vez eu tenho força o bastante pra proteger você também. – cheguei mais perto e o abracei transmitindo minhas palavras – eu te amo Luffy.

Ele me abraçou de novo só que com mais força. Segurou-me queixo e me beijou de novo.

- Eu também te amo – falou sussurrando em meu ouvido e me beijou novamente.

Sempre sonhei com essas palavras mais eu nunca achei que as ouviria de verdade e agora que as ouvi, quero ouvi-las pra sempre. Mais antes disso tenho que pensar num jeito de saciar meu capitão que pelo jeito não é só guloso de comida mas também de beijos, mais ele pode ficar tranqüilo que tenho muitos pra ele.


End file.
